Lane the Worgen
by Strey
Summary: Story of the Worgen Lane, as he makes his way through life. Rated M for violence, language, blood, and lemon.


The Story of the Worgen Lane

(Based on the Cataclysm expansion pack for World of Warcraft, Lane is my character I made in the beta there won't be any quests shown in the story that will belong in WoW they are my fantasy. Also posted a journal about adding people to this story so if you read it and are interested in being in the story then speak up.)

Lane was crouched over an edge of an inn inside Stormwind, the sun shining high in the sky. The elder worgen is in his human form long been able to change at will thanks to the night elves he befriended many, many years ago. He stood at 6'7 tall even for a human, his black hair tied behind his head, his body hard as rock from all the training he puts himself through his eyes a piercing green. He shifts his position on the inn as he watched the humans as well as other races; Dranaei, Night elves, Dwarves, and Gnomes wander through the city repairing armors, talking amongst each other, and buying and selling at the auction house.

But Lane was on a quest, there was rumored of a spy from the Horde who had worked his or her way into the alliance and was planning to attack the human King. Hearing the flapping of wings he lowers his head at the same time claws of a drake in flight passes over him. With the momentum he rolls off the roof and down into the alley beside the inn.

Sliding his hands into the pockets of his leather pants hanging off his hips; he walks into the trade district. Moving through the crows of people being sure to side step anyone in his path he finally reaches the canals of Stormwind. Following the small canal he finds himself at the castle of Stormwind where the human king resided.

Lane makes his way up to long hall toward the throne room, nodding to the few guards who catch his eye, finally reaching the throne room King Wrynn talking with his son. Lane stands in the throne room, crossing his tanned well muscled arms over his chest waiting for the King to notice him. Minutes had gone by; Lane with his ire growing cleared his throat.

The King looked up, with a almost surprised look on his face as if just noticing Lane. "What can I do for you citizen?" Lane let out a sigh, his body straightening, "I'm afraid its more of what can I do for you Human King. There is word of an assassination on you with some close adversaries" The King tilted his head to the side at the mention of "Human King". His eyebrow rose only slightly at the news. "Citizen, if I got worked up over ever attempt on my life, then I'd be an old man by now. I'm sure it's just the horde or some other faction wanting to take my city, but they will be stopped easily, or give up on there little attempt on my life"

Lane let out a wolfish growl that filled the hall that surprised the King "Do you think I would waste my time on coming all the way here from Darnassus for some sorry attempt? You recently had some Horde suddenly join the Alliance correct? My intelligence has gathered some information that they had only joined to get closer to you to kill you. Now, what Horde had joined recently?"

The King's eyes widened at the growl the race of the person in front of him dawning on him as his eyes narrowed. "Watch your tongue Worgen, you may not be one of my citizen's but you will watch your tone. Now, I had two female blood elves joined the Alliance a few months ago, but they have shown no hostility towards me or my people. Hell, they've even started helping fight the Horde, and even started teach the children at the Orphanage." Lane let out a sigh, with a shake of his head, his now glowing red eyes locked with the King.

"King, listen to me, Blood Elves are smarter than the rest of the Horde races. Even if it would take years, they would work themselves deeper into the city to the point that they sleep only two rooms from you. Now listen to me, they plan on making the attempt two nights from now. So this is what I want you to do." The King leans closer slightly, the idea of the two elves in his city making attempt starting to become real. They had plenty of time in the city to know its ins an outs.

As well as being able to people against his guards. "I want you to do absolutely nothing, just continue as if nothing has changed. The only thing I ask is the rooms you usually sleep in, I want you to be somewhere else, but make it a secret. I'm sure you have plenty of secret passages around here that only you know. Use them, and the morning on the second day, you'll have nothing to worry about."

The King looked at Lane as if he had grown a second head "Nothing? You want me to do nothing, when I have two Elves that want my head, and living in my city endangering my people? I think not." The King begins to stand, but suddenly finding he's nose to nose with Lane. His teeth hard grown past his lips into sharp fangs his voice in a gruttal growl "You will do noting human, if they find we are onto them, they will do something drastic. Right now they think we are unawares of there movements. So I'll say again, you will do nothing." The King gulps, his guards had made a move towards King, but he holds up a hand, knowing they wouldn't reach him in time anyway. He nods, "Fine, we'll do it your way, but if something happens to me, my family, or my people. I'll hold you responsible" Lane stepped back, his features returning back to human.

"Just do as I said human King, and everything will be fine. I'll see you in two days." With that Lane turned and left the throne room an out into the city.

Afternoon of the second day.

Lane lies in a bed in one of the inns in Stormwind's shadier district, with one of the barmaid bouncing on his hips. He spent most of the two days scouting the city learning all of is easy escapes and hiding spots. As well as walking around the castle with the Kings permission, he found a very well hidden spot in the room which he will be hiding. With his plans coming together he turns his attention back to the barmaid riding his cock.

She was a pretty thing, dark red hair, her bust reaching just over a hand full, her hips wide with a small waist, her thighs thick but firm from the walking she does. She moans in pleasure, her hands on Lane's chest as she rocks her hips on his, her length reaching deep into her, her pussy leaking out her nectar onto his cock, allowing his cock to glide easier inside her. "God Lane, if I had known you were this fucking big, I would've done his sooner." Lane laughs, and gives a hard thrust of his hips, causing her to yelp in pleasure as his fingers dig into her hips as she rides him.

"Well, next time I'll be-sure to come an get you sooner shall I?" She nods unable to speak anymore. Lane looks out the window, seeing the sun starting to set, he suddenly pulls free of her, pushing her onto her hands and knees. He grips her hips and thrusts his hips forcefully his cock filling your passage completely, the barmaid letting out a pleasured scream. He thrusts his hips fasts, her body shaking from the force of each thrust, her breasts clapping together loudly.

He digs his nails into her skin, and lets out a loud growl, his cock starts to suddenly thicken inside her stretching her already worn walls even more causing her to suddenly jerk as she bites into the pillow screaming out her orgasm. The walls clenching around his cock is to much his balls tighten an lift against his base as he growls, his hot cum flooding her passage an gushing out around his cock an leaking down her thighs, as his hips jerk with each load he pumps into her.

The girl falls forward asleep with a smile on her face when Lane pulls his cock from her pussy. He walks over to the water bowl an washes his cock clean of his cum an hers. He climbs into his bath and starts to wash his body, cleaning himself of sex and other smells that would give him away. He climbs out an starts to dress, placing on a pair of black leather pants, as well as a leather chest piece that covered his arms to his wrist, at which he pulls on a black pair of fingerless gloves. Reaching into his large traveler's bag, he pulls out black foot wraps and starts to wrap his feet. Once down he walks around the room to get a feel of his clothes, his foot steps not even making a sound. He places two curved daggers with sawed blades on his belt before turning to the sleeping girl. He smiles, knowing he'd probably never see her again; he pulls the sheet up her naked form and turns and leaves.

Walking out of the Inn, he moves through the growing night of Stormwind, taking in the night air, he smells the scents of the people that had been through this city. He quickly makes his way towards the castle, sneaking in silently, as to not alert the guards. Wanting to keep the night as if nothing had changed he enters the Human King's room and crouches into the hiding spot in the room. The corner of the room Lane chose gave him full view of the room, as well as keeping him hidden from sight by anyone or anything that decided to enter the room. Lane nestles into the corner and waits.

As night settles of the city, two shadows cover the window; the moon shining high into the sky allows easy sight into the room, though not needed for his worgen eyes. The window opens silently opens, two figured walk slide to the floor. The lead figure peers around the room slowly, glowing green eyes take in every inch of the room before looking over their shoulder an nods. A second figure slips in, crouching low also peering around the room, nodding to it companion they move closer to the bed.

Lane lets a small grin spread over his face, his inner wolf licking its chops at the trap having been set. He slowly moves from the corner he hides from, with such stillness that it appears he doesn't even move. With each step the pair of assassins make towards the bed, Lane moves closer to the window, wanting it closed before he springs his trap so they wouldn't be able to escape.

Both move to the sides of the bed, each on opposite side, they unsheathe there weapons. The one on the left pulls out two daggers; the other pulls a short sword and a fisted weapon with four barbs that cover the knuckles. They both raise there daggers into the air before plunging them into the makeshift body of the King. They look at each other in confusion before confirm nation dawns into the eyes.

They window is yanked closed suddenly, as they whirl there eyes narrow at the sight of Lane, he waves an throws a grey ball to the floor that erupts into a smoke screen. Lane disappears into the smoke as it fills the room quickly. The two assassins move back to back raising the weapons into defensive postions, "So, what are you going to do human? Kill us both? You Alliance don't stand a chance against the Horde!" Hearing the slight shaking in her voice, Lane laughs "If you say so blood elf, but while you're here in the Alliance territory, you're mine."

Suddenly the pressure of her sister against her back is suddenly gone, nearly causing her to fall backwards; she steadies her self "Tera!" She reaches out for her sister only to feel warm liquid splash onto her front, the smoke burns her eyes causing them to swell with tears, as she tries to see what splashed onto her, the window they had enters from cracks slightly allowing the smoke screen to seep from the room slowly, she crouches low, waiting for the smoke to clear leaving no openings in her defense.

The smoke finally clears seeing no sign of Lane, or her sister. She looks down at her hands an gasps seeing them covered in blood. She yanks off her mask showing her face, her beautiful features of her face show with a scar running down her left eye from most likely an old battle. She looks around an spots her sisters body, bleeding out, her own mask been removed from her face, with a horrified expression, her throat cut open. She growls an stands "Where are you!" She suddenly feels a presence behind her.

She spins quickly, her daggers at the ready only to have both her wrists caught. She tried to yank free of Lanes grip as she glares up at him. "Some assassin you are, maybe in the next life you'll have better luck" He growls as his arms begin to grow in mass, his muscles growing along his arms, his figures turning more lupine. The female blood elf gasps as his eyes glowing red, his upper an lower canines lip past his lips as he yanks his arms wide. The woman gives a loud screech of pain as her arms are ripped from her body with ease; her body falls to the floor. The blood elf twitches in shock; her pained cries fill the room.

Lane kneels down over the dying elf, his mouth opens to reveal rows of sharp pointed teeth, and she gasps as his teeth close around her neck and bites down hard, ripping her throat open. She tries to breathe gasping for air, her eyes rolling up into her head as she finally dies. Lane raises his arm, as it starts to shrink back to normal size, wiping the blood from his mouth. Stepping over the body of the elf he heads toward the locked door.

Opening the door multiple guards stand at the ready weapons drawn, Lane holds up a hand "It's done, have someone inform the King the assassins are dead, an that someone needs to clean up that room." Lane moves through the guards an down the hall. His eyes straight ahead not taking in the gawking looks from the guards and servants seeing him covered in blood. Finally reaching the castles exit, he pulls out his hearth stone, and squeezes as a green glow covers his body as he suddenly disappears


End file.
